How to Love
by bs13
Summary: After graduating from high school, Jack and Kim drifted apart. Jack is just trying to adjust to college life, but Kim is now working as a prostitute and has lost faith in love. Yet as their paths cross, can Jack show Kim how to love before she loses all sense of the word?
1. (Kim) Mistakes

**My first shot at a Kickin' it story. Which, by the way, I don't own Kickin' it. Each chapter will alternate POVs: one in Kim's, the next in Jack's. This is Kim's. And yes, it's short, but the chapters will get longer. **

"Kim, don't do it."

"Kim, you're better than that."

"I'll help you. Just don't turn to that."

"It's not worth it."

Their voices echoed through my head. They'd haunted me for two years. The voices of my friends. They would always love me, but they would always hate my job. And maybe it wasn't an ideal job. Heck, it wouldn't be an ideal job if they started to pay millions. Anyone would die to have one night with a prostitute. But how many people want to marry them? How many take the time to get to know them? Not many. It was a lonely job. A horrid job. But it was my job.

"Back again, kid?" the lady at the front asked as I entered, pulling a cigarette out of her mouth and emitting smoke. "You were really serious when you said you got a job here, weren't ya?"

"I'm not a kid," I said. "and yes, I was."

"Welcome to hell, sweetheart," the lady smirked. "It won't be easy; you know that, right?"

"If I wanted something easy, you think I would have taken this job?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"If you need some help, just holler." the lady said, returning to her smoking.

"I can take care of myself," I said, more to myself than her. I pushed open the door to one of the many rooms in the run down hotel. I really thought I could take care of myself, too. That all started before graduation. My need to stay strong, that is.

_*flashback*_

_"I was accepted into Stanford! Isn't that great?" Jack said, his face lit up. His eyes danced with joy. He was really excited._

_"Yeah. Good for you," I said with a smile, but Jack can sense when something's wrong way too often._

_"I'll miss you," Jack said, and I smiled again because I knew Jack wouldn't pry._

_"I'll miss you more," I said._

_"Yeah, you're right. I won't miss you that much." Jack joked, but he pulled me into a tight hug. "You have to stay in touch, okay? I expect calls every day. No, every hour. And we have to meet up every week."_

_"You're getting ahead of yourself," I laughed. "Don't worry; I won't let you go that easily."_

_"Will you be okay?" Jack asked, his face falling somber. "Milton's going to Yale and Eddie and Jerry are going to some dance academy together. It won't be easy to communicate."_

_"Who said we've been through anything easy?" I teased._

_"Where are you going?" Jack asked._

_"I was accepted into Harvard and UCLA," I replied. "I haven't decided."_

_"I hear UCLA is closer to cuter boys," Jack said with a wink._

_"Tell me when you find some," I said, and Jack caught my hand in his, cutting off my breathing._

_"Whatever you decide, I'm going to stay by your side," Jack said._

_"I know," I whispered._

_"I won't always be there," Jack said sadly. "Though I want to be, you have to promise me you won't forget."_

_"I promise," I said. Jack gave me a wavering smile. Tears dotted his eyes. I couldn't believe that I was seeing Jack Brewer near tears. He held me tenderly one last time, and he released me slightly, so we were face to face._

_"I got you something," Jack said. "I'll give it to you right now, but I just wanted you to know that I- I really care about you."_

_"I care about you too," I said softly, and staring into those deep brown eyes, I didn't want anything else in the world. His breathing slowed. My heart thumped. His arms tightened around my back as he leaned in. I slowly let my eyes drift closed as his lips met mine. It wasn't anything deep or passionate, that kiss. More soft. Gentle. And careful._

_"Before we have to go," Jack hesitated as they pulled apart, "I wanted to give you something so you would remember- so you wouldn't forget." He stepped away from me and pulled something from his pocket. "Kim-"_

_At that moment, Jack was yanked away by some girls who wanted him to sign something. I contemplated going after him, but I figured he'd just give me whatever it was he wanted to give me after the ceremony, but he forgot and so did I. I never did get whatever he wanted to give me._

_*end flashback*_

"Hey, Kim," Mika greeted me as I pushed the door open. She "worked" with me, though I tried to get her out of it. The work wasn't tricky, I know, but I liked to do things by myself without anyone else getting hurt. She insisted on staying, though. Something about "no friend left behind" and "american experience."

"Hey," I said. Mika offered me a smoke but I waved it away. "Do we have any takers today?"

"They'll be here," Mika said and she put out her cigarette on her leg. "They always come; you know that."

"Your accent is hilarious," was my reply as I tried to lighten the mood.

"So is yours," Mika stuck out her tongue at me, and we dissolved into giggles. The door to the room we were in opened with a bang, and a group of men staggered inside. Mika and I exchanged looks. As always, duty called.

* * *

Besides "working" together, Mika and I shared an apartment. Julie lived with us too, but she worked as a reporter. I admit, her job sounds amazing. She offered to ask her boss about us getting jobs, but we didn't let her do it.

"How was work?" Julie asked us with her bright smile.

"Tiring," Mika said, and she dropped down lazily on the couch. "How was yours?"

"Boring,"Julie said, but she scanned us for any sight of pain.

"It was nothing major, Julie," I assured her. "Hardly anything." Julie went over to me and she pushed back the sleeves on my jacket. I let her do so, though I wished I had at least treated the cuts I had.

"This guy has been abusing you, Kim," Julie's voice began to tremble. "You don't have to do this, you know!"

"Mika does it too," I said defensively.

"Mika doesn't let herself be beaten," Julie said in a soft voice as she let my arm go. "You of all people now how to end it. You even know karate for Pete's sake!"

"Who is this Pete you people always speak of?" Mika asked, but we ignored her.

"Maybe I want to keep my job; have you ever considered that?" I raised my voice, mad she had the nerve to question my motives. "I don't like to use my karate unless necessary. I don't even like to use it; I might even have forgotten the moves..."

"Why don't you like to use your karate?" Mika said, interested. "Jerry loved to."

"It reminds me of Jack," I snapped before I ran to my room, angry. It had been two years. I was twenty years old and a whore. Jack was off in school, living the easy life. We hadn't talked in months. The last time we did was a year ago, when I told him I hadn't gone to UCLA or Harvard. He had been shocked, but all I did was tell him and hang up. I blocked his number after that, so he couldn't call me.

"Kim?" Mika knocked on my door.

"I'm not here," I called.

"Very funny, Kim!" Mika said. "I do not get it, though!"

"I want some quiet right now, please?" I called. Mika fell silent; she was respecting my wishes. I then did something I hadn't in ages. I went through my old stuff from high school. I kept it all in a box under my bed. I blew the dust from the box before examining the contents. My fingers gingerly pulled a picture of US. Jack and I had bright smiles, and his arms was around my waist.

I pushed it aside and found a picture of all of us- Eddie, Jack, Milton, Jerry, Julie, Mika, Rudy, and I. Even Phil was in the picture with his goat. Before I could stop myself, I laughed. I missed those guys. It wasn't until I picked up my old yearbook that the first tear fell. I hadn't contacted Milton, Eddie, or Jerry in the two years since. Maybe I should've; they were my friends too, after all. I opened the yearbook to where all their messages where. On Jack's message he had listed his phone number. One she hadn't called in months.

"Kim, I'm sorry," Julie came knocking on my door. "I know how you feel; I miss Milton. But you don't have to do this, you know. We can find you an alternative-"

"Julie, she wishes for silence," Mika's voice came in a whisper.

"Oh. Sorry," Julie said sheepishly. I couldn't help but feel a pang in my chest- they really meant well. Without thinking, I pulled out my phone. And dialed his number. With a deep breath, I pushed the "call" button after I unblocked his number.

"Hello?" his voice came through after the first ring.

"Jack?" my voice quivered.

"Kim?" his voice sounded delighted.

"I-I need you," I said. Then my eyes widened- what was I doing?! Jack was probably busy. He didn't have time for desperate girls calling him left and right. What was I expecting from calling him? He had nothing to offer me. I had nothing to offer him. So I did what had to be done.

I clicked "end call."

**Please review! I'd love feedback!**


	2. (Jack) Persistence

**I don't own Kickin' It. This chapter is in Jack's POV! And sorry for not updating sooner.**

I stared at my phone for about ten minutes. I was now distressed. Kim hadn't called in over a year, and _now_ she was calling?

_"I need you."_

Her words replayed in my head. Why would she need me? Was she in danger? Had something happened? I tried to call back, but she had blocked my number _again_. I don't even know why she blocked me in the first place! I gave a frustrated sigh, which attracted Jerry's attention. Right now Eddie, Jerry and I were at the movie theatre, waiting for our movie to start. I can't even remember the name; I'm too damn worried right now...

"Jack, you okay, man?" Jerry asked.

"I'm fine," I said, sharper than I intended.

"_Hijole_," Jerry muttered.

"I'm sorry Jerry," I said quickly. "I just got a call from Kim."

"Kim? Kim _Crawford_?" Jerry looked as though he didn't believe me for a second.

"Do I know any other girls called Kim?" I demanded.

"Well would I know that?" Jerry looked confused.

"I'm going to get some popcorn," I said before Jerry could say anything else. Jerry didn't get the hint though, because he tagged along.

"Yeah I could use something to eat," Jerry said. "Food's amazing. It's delicious. It's-"

"Jerry!" I exploded. "Quit talking my ear off!"

"I was wondering when you'd break," Jerry said calmly. I stared at him, bewildered. "So will you tell me what's going on with Kim?"

"I don't _know_ what's going on with Kim; she blocked my number _again_," I said before turning to the guy behind the counter. "One large popcorn, please."

"And make it a double," Jerry added. I stared at him once before shaking my head and paying. Jerry just took the popcorn and happily began to munch away, forgetting the conversation about Kim.

But I couldn't.

"Hey, Jack?" Eddie said once we went back to join him.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked as I tossed a popcorn kernel in my mouth.

"Lindsay was just here." Eddie said, and I can't avoid to say it, but- I choked on my popcorn.

"What? Where?" I panicked, spilling half the popcorn as I whirled around.

"Relax!" Eddie laughed at my panic attack. "She left; she was dropping off a friend. I said hi to her though. She said to tell you hi."

"Oh. Okay." I said, though I couldn't help but feel annoyed. Lindsay and I weren't dating- anymore. Keyword: _anymore_. It's back to the high school days when she wanted to date me, because she was going to lengths to get me back. Even though she was the one to break up with me, so it really made zero sense...

"Yo, the movie's gonna start," Jerry said. "Let's go grab seats."

"You know what? You guys go ahead; I'll catch up." I said, and I went outside to seek some quiet. Jerry and Eddie left with promises of saving me a seat.

Once there, I couldn't help but acknowledge a tearing feeling in my chest. I missed Kim. Badly. I hadn't spoken to her in months, yeah, but somehow her call just made me feel all empty inside. Like I needed to hear more of her voice.

I wondered if Jerry and Mika still talked.

Mika...hadn't Kim mentioned she had moved in with Mika and Julie back when we used to talk? This could be it! I ran into the theatre, hoping Jerry did in fact still talk to Mika and had her number.

"Jack, you're just in time; the movie's starting!" Eddie cried, making people around him whisper "shhh."

"No time for that. Jerry, do you have Mika's number?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jerry said nonchalantly.

"Can I have it?" I asked, waiting.

"Oh you want it? I'll text you it," Jerry said.

"Great, thanks," I said before dashing outside again.

"Wait, you're not going to stay-? But the movie-" Eddie began.

"Shhh!" a woman behind him said, and Eddie fell silent. Jerry texted me the number and I went outside again, taking a deep breath. Then I dialed her number.

"Hello? Jerry?" Mika's voice sounded so excited that I hated to tell her it was me.

"No, it's me," I said.

"Who is 'Me'? Is that your real name?" Mika demanded.

"Jack. Remember me?" I clarified.

"Ohhh. You're the boy Kim always used to speak of, yes?" Mika said, her voice turning bubbly again.

"I don't know," I said. "Listen- is there any chance I can talk to her?"

"I don't know if you _can_," Mika said slowly.

"Ugh, grammar. Fine, _may_ I talk to her?" I asked.

"What? You are confusing me. May? Can? It's June and we don't have cans," Mika said.

"Wait, why can't I talk to her?" I asked, waving away Mika's confusion.

"She is closed off in her room. She wishes for silence," Mika explained.

"What happened?" I started to grow worried.

"Julie was yelling at her," Mika said. "It is most unusual, no?"

True, Julie was never a loud girl- unless it came to fending off any girls from Milton. I swear, that girl could've been the next overly-attached girlfriend.

"Why was Julie yelling at Kim?" I questioned, curious.

"Julie does not approve of Kim's being abused," Mika said. "I would agree, but I do not like to interfere with their fights. They have been fighting a lot lately..."

"Whoa, whoa, wait. _Abused_?" I echoed. "How is she being abused?"

"Beaten. Hurt." Mika said, unsure of how to explain. "See, abuse is when you-"

"I know what it is, Mika," I sighed. "Who's abusing her, though?!"

"I do not know," Mika said slowly. "We work in the same room, but I never look at Kim's side and she doesn't look in mine. It is like an invasion of privacy."

"She's being abused at _work_?" I said in disbelief. "Can't you tell the boss?"

"The boss does not care." Mika sounded confused. "She has to deal with many girls in far worse situations. We do not believe Kim is in danger or anything. She's tough."

"What is worse than being abused?!" I cried, suddenly angry.

"Being killed," Mika's voice came as a whisper. The color drained from my face and I felt my insides clench up.

"What kind of work do you guys _do_?" I demanded.

"Kim does not like to call it work. She says it is money with a lot of pain." Mika said, not getting it.

"What's the job's name?" I asked, short on patience by now.

"I do not know exactly," Mika admitted. "Only Kim knows the word. I don't remember."

"What do you do, then?" I asked. "You know, daily?"

"We only work when people want us," Mika explained. "And we pleasure them as they wish. Sometimes we work on the poles, but Kim is much more flexible than I am and she is much better. They request her more."

"You mean to tell me you're both prostitutes?" I won't lie, I dropped my phone. I rushed to pick it up, though, to catch Mika's next words.

"-it! I knew the word was something I couldn't pronounce!" Mika sounded delighted, but I was horrified.

"Mika," I said slowly. "Being a prostitute is bad. It's-"

"Illegal, disgusting, and bad for your future children." Mika listed readily. "Julie tells me every day."

"Why do it, then?" I asked.

"I support Kim," Mika said stubbornly. "No friend shall be left behind; besides, it's American experience!" She sounded so happy it was almost scary.

"Well, why does Kim do it?" I inquired.

"I don't know," Mika's voice became soft and breathless. "I never asked."

"Where are you staying?" I said after I took a deep breath.

"With Julie," Mika said obliviously.

"What city? What street?" I pressed on.

"I can text you the information," Mika said. "Do you wish to come see Kim? Shall we prepare for your arrival?"

"Thanks, Mika," I said. "I have to go now, but please send me your address."

"Wait, Jack." Mika said before I could hang up.

"Yeah?" I asked expectantly.

"Will Jerry be coming with you?" Mika's voice was hopeful.

"Uh- maybe," I said, though I hadn't planned on his coming. "Do you guys still talk?"

"Not as much," Mika said, and she sounded a little scared. Worried.

"I'll get him to come," I promised.

"Oh but Jack-" Mika began.

"Yes?" I sighed.

"Maybe you can try to get Milton to come, too?" Mika suggested. "He and Julie haven't seen each other in years, right?"

"I can try," I answered honestly. And you bet I was going to try. After I hung up I went back into the theatre to drag Eddie and Jerry out.

"I was watching that," Eddie whined, but I stopped him from talking.

"We're going to LA," I said.

"LA?" Jerry echoed. "Dude, it was nice to come see you and all, but Eddie and I are here in Stanford only for a few weeks and-"

"Mika wants you there," I said.

"Let's go!" Jerry crowed, leaving right away to the car.

"Eddie," I stopped Eddie before he could follow. "Do you have Milton's number?"

"Yup," Eddie said proudly, and he listed it for me. "Is Milton coming too?"

"If he can," I replied. "Now, do you have any idea how far away Yale is from here-?"

"About a day and half," Eddie said, and I sighed.

"We can tell him and meet him there," I said. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Should we get Jerry?" Eddie asked.

"He'll figure it out." I replied. Eddie shrugged.

"I'm heading back to the movie. You coming?" Eddie said.

"Nah. I think I'll go get some coffee or something." I said. Eddie nodded and left, and I went to my car, where Jerry was waiting.

"What took you so long?" Jerry asked.

"Don't worry. We're not leaving to LA yet." I explained. "You can go finish seeing the movie if you want." Jerry swore at me in Spanish before leaving. I chuckled slightly at that before I drove off. As I pulled into Starbucks, I felt my heart stop. Guess whose car was parked right next to mine? Lindsay's. Still, I needed caffeine, so I surrendered and entered Starbucks.

"Jack?" Lindsay's eagle eyes found me almost immediately. "This is crazy! I just saw Eddie at the movies and I thought you were there!"

"I left," I said before waiting in line.

"It is so lucky I found you, too," Lindsay giggled. "I had something I wanted to talk to you about..."

No. No. Do not tell me she was going to say what I thought she was going to say...

"Um, can you hold that thought a sec?" I asked politely when I reached the front of the line. "Hi. Uh, let me have a Caramel Macchiato." Once I had paid, I stepped aside to wait for my drink.

"So what are you majoring in?" Lindsay asked, but I was tuning her out at the time. "Jack? He-lloo? Jack?" She touched my arm softly, and I jumped.

"Sorry?" I said.

"What are you majoring in?" Lindsay looked at me expectantly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh. Criminal Justice." I heard my voice waver a little. Was Kim now considered a criminal? Was this all wrong? I knew prostitution was illegal in California.

"I'm majoring in Arts and Humanities," Lindsay yakked on, "but I'm thinking of changing to something in the medical field. I love to help people, you know." She smiled at me, as if expecting that to impress me.

"That's great," I said, my voice void of emotion. The guy held out my drink and I hurried for it, grateful for the distraction.

"I'm holding a party in a few days," Lindsay said. "You have to come; please?"

"Sorry, I'll be out of town in a few days," I said, thanking the heavens for my luck.

"I could postpone it," Lindsay suggested.

_Darn you heavens._

"No, that's okay," I rushed to say. "I don't need you to cancel a party just for me."

"Well, some other time, then," Lindsay pressed on.

"Definitely," I agreed.

"Promise?" Lindsay asked.

"I promise," I assured her.

"Great!" Lindsay beamed. "See you later, Jack!"

"Bye," I said weakly.

Sometimes I can be so dumb. I was falling right into her trap to get me back. Okay, maybe she hadn't said she wanted me back, and I may seem a little conceited to think so, but her actions were pointing that way. Was I delusional? I'd have to call Milton and talk to him about it. I still had to call Milton anyway and invite him to LA.

I drove back to my place, making sure to place a reminder on my phone to go back for Eddie and Jerry. There I threw myself facedown on my bed, moaning over my misfortune. Why did my life suddenly become so complicated? I sat up and my leg brushed the box that poked out from under my bed. The box that held my high school memories. I hesitated once.

Then I dug into it.

My hands encircled a small box. Perplexed, I opened it. It held a ring. A promise ring. My memory came back to me. I had meant to give Kim the promise ring after graduation, but I forgot. And there was no way I could've given it to her afterwards. I let my hand fall and the ring hit the floor. I was just in awe. In awe that my stupidity reached those extremes.

"Milton," I said after I had called him suddenly. "You have to come with us to LA."

"LA?" Milton sounded unsure. "What are we doing that could possibly require me to go to LA?"

"Julie lives there," I mentioned.

"JULIE?" Milton said, his voice become excited. "Holy Christmas nuts! I'll be there in a few days."

"We'll meet you there," I said. "It'll be great to see you, buddy."

"You too," Milton said happily as he hung up.

I turned over the box that held the promise ring a few times, unsure if I should take it or not. I wanted to give it to Kim and all, but what if she didn't care for it?

Did she even like me that way anymore?

I messed up badly. I know I should have talked to her more. Maybe then she wouldn't be a prostitute. Maybe I could have been here with her, talking things over.

Maybe I could still be her boyfriend.

Finally I stood up and began to pack, throwing random shirts and jeans in a duffel bag. I turned over the box with the ring once more before tossing it in the bag. I didn't know what was going to come for going to see Kim in LA, but you can bet I was ready to make things right.

**HOLY BEEP YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. 24 reviews on just the first chapter? I have to go cry of happiness now. Anyway, thanks to:**

**TakeMeAwayToNeverLand**

**Guest**

**Meeeeep**

**Guest**

**vampire. kickinit**

**KarateGirl77**

**SwiftStar1**

**jackandkim4ever**

**LoveToosiePop**

**iluvpurple- Uhh...I don't get what you're talking about... O.o**

**Bballislife13**

**Guest**

**JanuaryWords**

**Guest**

**sarahafreeze**

**brightdarknessx**

**Fufucuddleypoops**

**FloraIrmaTylee**

**Me**

**curlygirl02**

**Vanessa2799**

**Staybeautiful7**

**LiveYourPassions**

**LeahNacole98**

**You guys are so awesome, I can't even. :) Please review!**


End file.
